Refresh and Restart
by massingtonforever
Summary: Massie is a middle-class girl who is entering her new high school BOCDHS. She gets shunned by the "Pretty Committee". Soon, a dirty blonde-puppy dog-eyed boy falls for her and makes Alicia Rivera, the Alpha of the clique jealous. Lots of Drama!
1. Chapter 1

(In this story Massie Block is middle-class so please don't freak. )

Westchester, NY

West Gate Apartments- Room 201

Saturday, August 17th

10:00 AM

Massie's door creaked open, revealing a bald middle-aged man. He tiptoed over to her bed. He bent down slowly, and pulled up the covers on the end of the bed. "Tickle tickle," he grinned, "Wake up Massie! It's 10 o'clock and you have to get used to waking up early for school." "What?" groaned Massie, "I'm just going to sleep 5 more minutes…" and she fell asleep again. "Alright, but I'm gonna have to leave soon with your mom. We have customers for the house she's been trying to sell for 11 months!" William exclaimed, walking out of Massie's tiny room.

After about an hour, Massie woke up, walked lazily to the bathroom that he family shared and turned on the showers. She was already used to seeing her dad's shaving cream and her mom's perfumes on the counter next to her The Body Shop lotions. She examined herself in the mirror. Massie was very pretty, except for her big family piggy nose that was passed down from generation to generation. Her friends said that she should get a nosejob and get one like Megan Fox's, but her mom said it would ruin her body's development. So Massie was saving up money so she could get one when she graduated high school. **(I know that Massie is very opinionated on fake noses and knockoffs, but this is part of the plot) **She took of her Anthropologie night dress and stepped into the steaming shower. She shaved extra carefully so she wouldn't have any cuts or bruises on the first day of school. She already had some mosquito bite scars but that could be covered by concealer. Massie was quite excited for her new high school, BOCDHS. A lot of people had transferred away from her old school, Abner DoubleDay because of its crappy environment and the bad education. But Massie had a different excuse, and she didn't want to talk about it.

After the exhilerating shower, Massie decided to pick out a new makeup look, hairstyle, and outfits for the first day of the week. She was already tan from doing some outside community work this summer, and her nails were freshly manicured Essie Tiger Orange down at the Chinese nail salon across the street. Orange was the fall's official nail polish trend color, according to the Vogue Espana and Elle Paris that her college cousin Michelle had sent her. Massie examined her face in the wardrobe mirror. Her cheeks wer naturally rosy, and her eyebrows had the perfect arch. Just her nose. Her big fat ugly nose. She remembered reading an articly online about how to make people's faces look slimmer, which said to use a darker shade of foundation on the sides of one's face and a lighter shade in the middle. So all she had to do as apply a dark foundation on the sides of her nose and light foundation on the bridge. She looked through her lip gloss bag and chose Hot Cacaunut flavored Glossip Girl for her first day. She lined her eyes with light purple pencil eyeliner from Sephora and put on some Loreal waterproof mascara. Massie looked at herself in the mirror and gave an approval. Suddenly, the doorbell rung, and Massie jumped up from her chair. What if it were her parents? They didn't allow Massie to wear makeup so she had to apply it when she was out of sight. She quickly rubbed away the mascara and eyeliner with a Biore Makeup Remover Wipe and opened the door.

Standing in front of her was a pretty sporty blond girl wearing a hot pink Puma jacket, a Hollister lace green tank top, and Addidas pink short shorts. She was holding a gift basket full of fruit, candy, and a bottle of wine. "Hey! You're the new neighbor Massie Block right? Hi! I live across the hall and my mom always gives a welcome to new families who move in. She gets over obssessed of how people think about her and stuff. I'm Kristen!" she said with a 200 mph voice rate and enthusiasm. "Uh..hey! I'm Massie, oh you live in 203? Boy, when I pass that room it always smells delicious! Your mom must be a very good cook. Thanks for the gift basket." Said Massie. "Haha! Thanks, yeah my mom also works at the Westchester Diner. Ehmagawd! You and your family should totally come over to my house for dinner! This is gonna be SO fun! Can you ask your mom what time she is available?" "Sure! Why don't you come in and I'll put down this gift basket thing. Kristen walked in to the apartment filled with boxes and sat down on the couch. "Do you want me to help you unpack? It's better to get settled in fast." "Oh that. Nah, it's okay, it's all of my mom and dad's stuff and they won't even let me touch it, but you can me unpack my stuff!" They walked into Massie's room, which had 5 boxes left. "Wow! I love your bedspread! My mom tried to get me a floral green and pink bedspread at Macy's but they ran out. The purple one is so much prettier!" "Thanks, so can you help me unpack the box with the label CLOTHES THAT MOM DOESN'T APPROVE OF? If have to stow it away before my mom sees it." "Wow, how strict are your parents?" "Well, my dad has a rule that I can't wear any shirt with a collar lower than my collar bone, and my mom doesn't let me buy jean short shorts when we go shopping together, so I have to buy these clothes myself." "Ehmagawd! Me too! My mom only let's me wear short shorts if I stay in the apartment and she makes me wear turtlenecks sometimes! I hate turtlenecks!" "Wow, then I gotta lend you some of my stuff girl." They continued unpacking and putting clothes in the wardrobe. "So where are you going for school?" "Briarwood Octavian Country Day High School. Gawd. It's such a long name." "It also has a long story to it but I'm not the one here to tell you, I'm on scholarship there." "Scholarship? Damn, you must be like a genius or something. I could have gone on for scholarship but my grades were a decimal point away from the epitome GPA. So now I'm on half." "Um, I need to give you some advice. The kids from BOCDHS? They are all stuck up rich bitches so it's better if you don't mention being on scholarship. I haven't told a soul but you, and the others on scholarship." "Oh. Ok. I'll be careful." They talked and talked about the classes they were taking and soon all the boxes were finished. "Thank you so much Kris! I think my family has time for dinner tomorrow so I'll come around 7-ish?" "Sure! See ya!"

Massie closed the door and walked to her wardrobe. She finally decided on the soft Henry Cottons white V-neck t-shirt, a Zara beat up motorcyle jacket with golden zippers, distressed charcoal blackish-gray Roxy skinny jeans, and black oxford heels from Zara. It her mom saw her in this, she would totally freak. She picked a pair of oversized Sisley glasses that could diguise her from being seen. She looked into her bag closet and chose a corduroy charcoal black messenger bag that had custom made button- pins from her favorite bands. She chose a green striped Kate Spade pencil case that was on sale and black folders and files from MUJI. She looked at her outfit and sensed something was missing. "Hmm…Ehmagawd! I can't buh-lieve I forgot to buy the accessories! Dammit!" She quickly threw on a Charlotte Russe purple sundress and Juicy flip-flops, took her purse and ran downstairs. She took a cab to the nearest H&M store and grabbed bracelets, earrings, headbands, rings and everything else. As she waited in line, she saw 4 girls walking arm linked to arm to the Marc Jacobs store across the mall. She sighed at her sitiuation- friendless and poor. But at least she had Kristen as a first friend for school!

Massie arrived at home, put down her shopping bags, and walked over to her bedroom. She checked the clock, 3: 26 PM. She didn't even have lunch! Massie walked downstairs to the Chinese takeout restaurant, ordered some food, and went back to her room to eat. She was eating and reading The Last Song by Nicholas Sparks. She was up to the part when Blaze thought Ronnie was flirting with Marcus.

_Flashback:_

_What? I thought you were my friend! How could you?_

_No! Wait! Selena! He did it first! I never liked him! I was trying to help-_

_Help what? Help him hook up with you? You wanted to ruin our relationship right? We already loved each other! And then YOU came over and ruined it for us! I knew I should have stopped you when you said he was cute!_

_HE WAS ALREADY CHEATING ON YOU!_

_How would you know huh? You were kissing him. You liked him! And I saw YOU make the first move. And now you're lying. You always make up lies about everybody and pass them around so you get what you want. You know what? This time your bitchness is going to have payback. Back at you. Now get out of my life, bitch._

_Selena! Let me explain!_

_Flashback Over._


	2. Chapter 2

Westchester, NY

West Gate Apartments- Room 201

Sunday, August 18th

8:30 AM

Massie's eyes flew open to the annoying sound of pigeons screeching. Her first day outfit hung on the closet door. What was she thinking? Leather jacket paired with oxfords? Major fashion-don't! She quickly brushed her teeth and put her hair into a messy bun and looked through her closet. She found a maroon striped bubble skirt, a dark pink belt, an appropriately wrinkled collared tank top chiffon button down, and a charcoal gray silk vest. All from Dillard's. She looked through her accessory box and found a set of maroon woven bracelets, and the tribal woven shark tooth necklace her ex-boyfriend Dempsey gave her for her Christmas present. Shoes next. She chose a pair of maroon corduroy espadrille wedges that had laces up to the knee. The outfit would look fabulous against her tan skin.

_Knock knock_, Massie quickly stuffed her outfit into the closet. Her mom walked in with a stubborn and mean look on her face.

"Who sent the gift basket? I thought you didn't have any friends."

Massie sighed, she never received the kind of love other daughters got from their mothers, her mom was a stuck up bitch who didn't give a sh*t if Massie died.

"It's from the neighbor, Mrs. Gregory? She invited us over for dinner? Didn't I tell you yesterday? And dad told her thanks and said yes?"

"Oh. You mean the old lady with the annoying kid? Ugh, I met them in the lobby and told them off. I'm not going. Imagine sitting through that. Barbara has a girl's fun night today."

"Okay, then it's me and dad."

"Yeah whatever, you got 50 bucks?"

"Why?"

"Stop asking. Just give me your purse."

"No! Are you going to go-"

"SHUT UP! You want your dad to hear? Then your gonna break up this family and go f*ckin live in an orphanage? Cause what you say is gonna make your dad hate you too. So just shut your face."

Her mom ripped open the dresser drawer and found $50 and walked out. Massie glared at her mom and closed the door. She took out her Bang & Olufsen speakers and put in her Ipod. It was playing Inevitable by Anberlin, one of her favorite bands. It always calmed her down. She looked at her vintage Mickey Mouse clock. 9:46. She wondered if Kristen was up already.

Massie walked to her closet and put on Pacsun jean short shorts, a Rampage boho fringe top, a purple braided headband, and her Converse Chuck Taylor high tops. She walked to Kristen's apartment, Room 204, and rang the doorbell.

A kind-looking lady with oven mitts greeted her.

"Hello, you must be Massie, our new neighbor."

"Hi Mrs. Gregory, thanks so much for the gift basket. The apples were very fresh. By the way, is Kristen here?"

"Kristen? She went up to the roof to practice soccer. The school called a new coach and cut the team so she has to tryout again this year. Do you play soccer?"

"I'm okay at it, I used to play for my old school. So I'll go find her on the roof! See you later for dinner!"

"Have fun!"

Massie jogged up the stairs to the roof, which was a flat rectangle with grass on it. She say a blonde girl kicking the soccer ball around, bouncing it off to the wall, and doing tricks with it.

"Kristen!"

"Massie! Hey! What are you doing here?'

"I was bored and wanted to hang out. Your mom told me you were here."

"Yeah, I'm so nervous for the tryouts! I heard the coach was super strict and very hard to impress. I played striker last year but I think the least I can get is defense."

"Defense? No way! By the look of your legs you're a natural born striker!"

"Really? Wow. So do you play?"

"Yeah, I was my school's center mid."

"WOW!…Center midfield is like the most important position! Ehmagawd! You should totally tryout for the Sirens! We lost our old center mid Krista after her knee tendon injury."

"I'll think about it."

They passed the ball around, did some drills, and ended playing a whole game together. After 80 minutes, Massie won by 4:3 and Kristen treated her to ice-cream from the cart down the street. They started talking about BOCDHS, and Kristen told her about the people there.

"So the most popular clique is the Pretty Committee, the alpha is Alicia Riviera, who's Spanish and the prettiest girl in school, the beta is Olivia Ryan, who's a total airhead but really pretty, and there's Dylan Marvil, daughter of Merri-Lee Marvil- Host of the Daily Grind, and Claire Lyons, whose really nice and pretty. Nobody messes with them, the last girl who got in a mouth-fight with Alicia ended up going to boarding school in Russia."

"Wait, is that girl Lena Carmichael?"

"Ehmagawd! Yes! How did you hear about her?"

"Well I heard some gossip in my school saying there was this chick from a private school who had both gender reproductive systems."

"Oh, no, that's just the rumor that Alicia started."

"Wow…"

"Yeah, and then there are the soccer boys, who are like the male versions of the Pretty Committee. They play soccer and are participating in the States competition. The alpha is Derrick Harrington, the Tomahawks goalie. He's the hottest guy in school and is currently dating Alicia, but there are rumors that they are starting to separate. Cam Fisher, is Derrick's best friend, he has a blue and green eye, and he's totally gorgeous but single. Then there is Josh Hotz, who is this olive skinned Italian boy who's very shy but romantic. He's dating Claire Lyons. Kemp Hurley, is the perv, and Chris Plovert is the shy and smart one. There's also rumors that Dune Baxter, this surfer dude, is gonna join the soccer boys."

"Gawd…They all sound like superficial pigs…"

"Well, Dune isn't that bad, he doesn't care about how girls dress."

"Uh huh…"

"Yeah…I'm in the soccer girls group. My friends stay away from gossip and stuff."

"Yeah… I'll make sure I'm careful and stuff."

"So, what are you gonna wear on the first day?"

"Um, why don't I show you? Then we can trade accessories and stuff!"

"Sure! Let's go to your apartment!"

Kristen showed Massie her first day outfit, which was a Victoria's Secret dark blue, red, and orange tribal print knee-length dress with a beaded halter strap. She paired it with a tan woven floppy hat, weaved straw wedges, and a watercolor canvas tote. They traded earrings and bracelets and talked about how excited they were for tomorrow, the first day of school.

Westchester, NY

West Gate Apartments- Room 201

Sunday, August 18th

5:00 PM

_Ding Dong_. Mrs. Gregory opened the door and greeted Massie and her father, William Block. Kristen was helping set up the table. She was wearing a PINK tank top with a Stella McCartney for Adidas tennis skirt. Mrs. Gregory went to the kitchen and took out dinner, which was roast rack of lamb and zucchini ziti bread. Massie's dad and Mrs. Gregory talked about economics, politics, blablabla while Massie and Kristen scarfed down their food quickly. They went into Kristen's room, where Kristen introduced her cat, Beckham. They dressed up him up in ridiculous clothes until Massie's dad told her they had to go.

"Mass! It's nine thirty already, we have to go back home or Ella is going to get pissed."

"Yeah okay I'm coming…"

"Who's Ella?" asked Kristen.

"Uh. My evil mother who only has an ounce of a heart left in her body, which is roasted black."

"Wow. You really don't like her…"

"Yeah…Hey so do you wanna meet up in the morning before the bus arrives?"

"Sure. 6:50, is that okay?"

"Yeah. Ehmagawd I'm so exicted!"

"Me too!"

(Squeals together)

"Kay, I gotta go now, see ya!"

Massie went back to her apartment, took a quick shower, and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the 3 reviews! You guys are the best! Yeah so Massie's mom is gonna be like Dominique from Another Cinderella story.

* * *

Westchester, NY

West Gate Apartments- Room 201

Monday, August 19th

6:59 AM

"MASSIE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING IN BED? WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR THE BUS! EHMAGAWD! WAKE UP ALREADY!" Kristen yelled at the still-sleeping-soundly Massie in her bed. "Wh-u-t? Huh? Kristen? Whut are you doin here?" said Massie grudgingly. "It's like 6:59 now! We agreed to meet downstairs at 6:50! I got worried and came up here to your room!"

"OH SH*T! Dammit! Can you pass me those clothes? Ehmagawd I was so nervous last night that I forgot to set my alarm. Ehmagawd. When is the bus coming?"

"In ten more minutes! Go brush your teeth now!"

They ran around in frenzy and finally got ready in 8 minutes. They rushed downstairs and *with a sigh of relief* the bus was still waiting there.

"Ehmagawd. oh no oh crap!"

"What's wrong Massie?"

"I forgot deodorant! Sh*t!"

"Oh don't worry about that, I brought my PINK warm and cozy body spray. It works all the time."

Massie sprayed some body spray and the smell was gone. They were the 3rd ones on the bus. In the back seat was a girl with pink hair gossiping next to a girl with a hunchback. In the single seat on the right was a guy with a fake dragon tattoo on his arm and wearing a Backstreet Boys t-shirt. Massie giggled. (No offense if you guys like them but I don't.) Kristen took off her ugly mom-approved ballet flats and replaced them with the wedges they picked out last night. Massie reapplied her mascara, then listened to her Ipod. The bus picked up a goth girl, a girl with punk jewellry and mismatching socks, twin girls who dressed the same, a guy with a guitar and shoulder-length hair, a chace-crawford look-alike with pale skin, a japanese short kid, and a brunette with green cat eyes. After what seemed like a lifetime, the bus arrived at BOCDHS.

The place was humongous! A cathedral/chateau-like building stretched for a mile. There was a big parking lot with palm trees and lots of flowers, and on the huge castle door was a banner saying "WELCOME!" The pavement was made of stone and there was fresh green grass everywhere. Students walked out of their buses, trying to find there friends. There was an occasional "EHMAGAWD! Is that you, -? I missed you so much during the summer!" and screams everywhere. Kristen grabbed Massie's hand and led her through the crowd.

"Kristen! Come over here and gimme a hug!"

Massie and Kristen turned around, and saw a big boned brunette carrying a soccer duffel bag with a huge grin on her face.

"Charlie! Hey! I missed you so much! *insert hug here*, this is Massie BTW, she's my neighbor!"

"Hey Massie, do you play soccer?"

"Yeah, do you know when tryouts are?"

"You can skip P&E and go to Soccer Field No.2. I heard the new coach was extra tough so you better work hard!"

"Omg Thanks!"

The bell rung, and everyone rushed inside the school to their classes. Kristen and Massie looked at their schedules. Same English Class with Mr. Myner in 1015. They ran to their classrooms and sat down in the middle row. Massie started setting up her pencils and notebooks, waiting for Mr. Myner to come. The door swished open, and a big-boobed spanish brunette walked in with a redhead and a hollywood blondie. Everyone's eyes turned and they all looked at them with envy. The brunette walked up to the middle of the classroom where Massie was sitting.

"Hello, I'm Alicia and you're sitting in my seat." she said glaring at Massie.

"Hello, I'm Massie and you're a spoiled bitch whoes not getting her seat." Massie glared back.

Everyone in the classroom gasped. Kristen lowered her head and started texting on her phone.

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: Mass plz dont mess wit her. shez gna make ur life terible!**

Massie glanced down at her phone, then stuffed it back into her pocket.

Alicia bent down, leveling her face the same as Massie's, glaring daggers at her, and said "Listen new girl. You do not wanna screw with me. If you wanna make it out of here alive, then you better give me my seat."

The door opened and a bald man wearing a vintage Ralph Lauren argyle vest walked in. (Imagine he looks like the principal from She's The Man)

"Mr. Myner, this girl here won't give me my seat back." Alicia whined while squeezing her boobs together.

Mr. Myner looked up and saw Alicia pouting, and Massie staring coldly at him. Alicia had given him a lap dance last year so she could pass her English test. He couldn't put his job in danger again.

"*sigh*, Alicia, there is an empty seat here in the from row and it's always best to give care to our new students."

"What? But I always sit here! I'm not going to let some slut just take away my seat!"

Massie whisper-giggled to Kristen, "How ironic!"

"Alicia! Stop it now! You will sit in the front row and not complain about it! Okay? Everyone take out your textbooks, we are reading The Comedy of Errors by Shakespeare this semester."

The class went on and on while Alicia occasionally turned her head to glare at Massie and give her the finger. Massie grinned her pearly white smile back at her.

Alicia's POV

Ehmagawd! How could that bitch just walk into my school, my classroom, take my seat and embarrass me? She turned her head a bit to glance at her enemy. She was wearing a ruffled tank top, a gray vest, a bubble skirt with a wool belt and wedges. I searched her face for imperfections. She had clear skin and pretty eyes and cute pout, her nose was a little pig-like but still in a cute way. She was skinny and and a little muscular, and very tanned. If she was in the Pretty Committee, I would have given her a 9.2. Gawd, she looked so fakely innocent while she really wanted to embarrass the cute and friendly me. I tore a piece of paper from my pink unscuffed Juicy Couture notebook, wrote something down, and passed it to Dylan.

_We are SO taking that bitch down! How could she? _

Dylan quickly wrote something back

_I know! I'll brainstorm ideas for revenge with Olivia. Don't worry Leesh, she's gonna die before she can even say All Bran Cereal._

_All bran cereal? Dylan? WTF?_

_Oh yeah I forgot to mention. I'm starting a new diet today. i gained 5 pounds in the summer._

_Ew! I think I heard that the PC is recruiting new members to replace the fat girl who got kicked out!_

_I'm sorry Leesh! I promise those pounds will be lost by this week! _

_Forgiven._

Alicia folded the note and tossed it into the trash. Meanwhile, Kristen and Massie were texting in frenzy.

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: OMG Massie ur so dead! did u c her face? i thot she was gna burst!**

**MASSIEKUR: oh well. she needed smbody 2 stand up 2 her. dont worry, i hav antibodies for this.**

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: well, i certnly hope u do. or else wer both dead.**

**MASSIEKUR: sh*t gtg Mr. Wiener is looking this way.**

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: LOL!**

The bell finally rang after the long, boring class. Massie grabbed her gold metallic tote from Marc Jacobs, grabbed Kristen and rushed out the door to avoid anymore Alicia-trauma.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Westchester, NY

BOCDHS Hallway

Monday, August 19th

10:31 AM

"Why is everyone staring at me?" whispered Massie.

"Word travels fast. Everyone knows that you and Alicia had a fight last class." Kristen whispered back.

"That fast? We've just been out for a minute!"

"Well, this is the Gossip Kingdom, you'll get used to it."

"Okay, my lockers that way so I'll meet you up later at the bulletin board place for 4th period?"

"Sure! Be careful!"

Massie held her books tight while she squeezed through the moving crowds.

SPLASH! A very hothothot latte spilled all over Massie's head and her clothes.

"F*CK! What the f*ck is wrong with you? Don't you even watch where your going? Now I spilled my latte!" shouted a dirty blonde guy with chocolate brown eyes and wearing dirty cleats.

"What the f*ck is wrong with me? What about you? I'm the one in the most terrible position now! My hair and clothes are soaked, and I don't have an extra outfit!" Massie pinned back.

The soccer playing boys crowded around him and were grinning like idiots.

"Well god don't be such a pussy, just get your clothes at the lost and found and Get Lost FREAK!"

Massie glared at him, took her super hothothot thermos with mango and green tea inside, opened it, and spilled it all over him.

"OHHHH! YEAHH!" The guys around him whooped. "You just got owned dude!"

"Hey, now YOU can go get YOUR clothes at the lost and found and Get Lost, Freak." said Massie sweetly.

"Oh my god. You are gonna regret this. You are SO dead to me." he glared at Massie.

"So, where is the Lost and Found?"

"Uh. It's right by the gym. I'll go with you, since I have to get changed too."

"Oh yeah, I didn't realize." said Massie sarcastically.

They walked through the crowds, the bell rang, and soon the hallway was empty.

"Do we need a hall pass? Like for skipping class?"

"Uh...I think we can get it from Nurse Adele."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence.

"I-"

"I-"

"You go first-"

Derrick messed up his hair.

"I'm sorry I acted like that just now. Usually I'm not like that. It's...hard..to explain..."

"It's okay, I know."

"Okay. I'm Derrick by the way."

"Derrick..hm...nice name."

"You know usually when people greet and state their names the other person would tell their names too."

"I'm not usual people."

"Yeah I could tell that when you spilled green tea on me."

"."

"Oh that's the Lost and Found, in Nurse Adele's office."

They both walked in.

'Hello. So vat is ze problehm here? Ahhh. I see. Vy don't you two zhower and come bahck here to peeck out new clothez? Ze showers are in zere."

They put down their books and bags and walked over to the shower room.

"What the hell? They don't have separate shower rooms?"

"Ehmagawd I'm so not doing this."

"Well, then you can stand there in wet sticky clothes while I take a relaxing shower." Derrick grinned

"Uh. At least they have shower stalls with walls and curtains. I call the 1st one." Massie stripped out of her clothes and into her Victoria's Secret bra and thong.

Derrick stared at her. Damn. She had a nice body with flat abs, B-cups, and a fiiinnnneee ass. Massie turned around, and crossed her arms.

"See what you like?"

"I was just-"

"See ya."

Massie walked in the shower, pulled up the curtain, and turned on the shower. Derrick stared at her, mesmerized, and stripped of all his clothes too. He walked into the second shower. As he passed, Massie could see the silhouette of his ripped figure through the translucent shower curtain. Massie shook the thought out of her head, quickly scrubbed away the sticky latte from her skin, and walked out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body.

Derrick heard Massie's shower stop, and quickly got done with himself too, he walked outside just in time when Massie finished wrapping herself in a towel. She turned around.

"Ahh!" Massie screamed.

Derrick looked down and saw that he hadn't covered up his...ahemahem yet. His face reddened and he quickly grabbed a towel and covered it up. (lol!)

"I'm...just...gonna...go pick out clothes...now..." Massie stuttered. Why couldn't she have been more cool about it? She sounded like such a prude. She speed-walked to Nurse Adele's lost and found closet, picked out a Stella McCartney last season minidress, and nude-colored Prada heels. Thank Gawd they matched her bag. Derrick walked in, found an RL polo, and Hollister cargo shorts with RL green and white striped flip flops.

They walked outside, not saying a word. Massie had History Class, and she was about 20 minutes late. Derrick was following closely behind.

"What are you, stalking me now?" Massie snapped at him.

"Uh...no. I have the same History class."

"Oh." Massie blushed, very embarrassed.

"So are you new here or something? Cause I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah. And you're one of the soccer boys right?"

"Not Just one of them. I'm the leader."

"Ahh...The cocky asshole leading his faithful minions." Massie giggled.

"You think I'm a cocky asshole?" Derrick sounded mad.

"I'm just sayin." Massie grinned at him to show she was kidding.

"So you play soccer too?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Cause you're holding a soccer ball."

"Oh yeah. Um. I'm tryin out for the team."

"Well good luck. The new girl's team coach is very strict. I heard her best player got a stroke after 2 years of training with her."

"Damn. I'll try to do my best."

"So what position do you play?"

"Striker."

"I'm a goalie."

"Nice."

"Hey, this is kinda random, but do you have time after school? Cause I've been tryin to find someone to practice with."

"Don't you have your faithful minions?"

"Oh them? Nah. They only take soccer as an activity for the college administrators. I'm choosing soccer as a career."

"Oh. Okay. What time?"

"Um...about...4:30-ish?"

"Sure."

They reached their classroom, and opened the door. A teacher with unruly hair and zits all over his face looked up at the interruption.

"Well, Well, Well. If it weren't the two students who were supposed to be here 25 minutes ago." the he sneered at them.

Everyone in the classroom were staring at them, and whispering. Massie handed him the hall pass from Nurse Adele.

"Ahh...The nurse. What's the matter Derrick, my worst and least favorite student? Got your period?" the evil teacher glared at him. Some people snickered.

"Um, Mr. Nitkin, shouldn't you be lecturing instead of wasting time on these ridiculous comebacks?" said Massie.

Mr. Nitkin glared at Massie. Derrick and Massie took the two seats that were linked together on the back row. People began whispering and gossiping about them.

Massie sighed. Mr. Nitkin began talking again. She buried her head in her textbook the whole period, and when the bell rang, she quickly rushed outside to find Kristen.

Westchester, NY

BOCDHS Cafeteria

Monday, August 19th

12:01 PM

"Ehmagawd I still can-nawt buh-lieve you spent 35 minutes with Derrick Harrington!" squealed Kristen as she sat down in the empty soccer girls table.

"Well, he was pretty nice after everyone was gone. He's so cute!" said Massie.

"Did you really see his...?"

"Ew! Kristen! Shut up already!"

"OMG, Alicia's gonna be so pissed."

"Puh-lease her face already looks like it's been pissed on." Massie gigged.

". Looks like the bitch from the West Side just flew over in her broomstick dildo." said a voice behind them.

Massie and Kristen turned around, to see Alicia and the Pretty Committee glaring at them.

"Wow, Massie, looks like you have such bad taste in clothing that even the nice ones ditch you and the ugly ones pick you. I heard about what happened between you and Derrick. Stay away from him. He's mine and you can't get close to him. Got it?"

The Pretty Committee leaned forward to hear her answer while the white-blonde Claire Lyons stood aside biting her nails. Just that time Derrick and the soccer boys walked over to the fight brewing with TPC and Massie.

"Hey Leesh, what's goin on here?" He hugged her waist. Alicia turned around and gave him a peck on the lips. Massie realized that they were dating.

"Well, I've been hearing rumors that this bitch over here is trying to get you in bed with her."

"WHAT?" Massie and Derrick yelled together.

"That's so NAWT true!" screeched Massie. The whole Green Cafe turned around to watch the commotion.

"Well, that's what one of my always true sources said, that you told everyone how Derrick liked you and other disgusting stuff."

"That's not true! Massie never said that to ME, and she hasn't talked to anyone esle except me in the morning!" Kristen defended.

"Shut up scholarship girl!" said Olivia. Everyone gasped. Kristen's mouth fell open.

"How did you- how-"

"Olivia told you to shut up." said Dylan.

A tanned Italian looking hottie from the soccer group patted Alicia and said "C'mon Leesh, just leave it alone." Alicia groaned and walked away with the Pretty Committee and the soccer boys, the Josh stayed behind. Massie smiled weakly at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem. She can get a little over reacted sometimes."

"Overreacted? Understatment much?"

He laughed. "I'm Josh, and you're?"

"New."

He chuckled. "I meant your name."

"Massie, like sassy?"

"Classy." he grinned. Massie grinned back.

"So what are you doing afterschool?" he asked shyly.

"Uh..I think I'm free." said Massie forgetting about plans with Derrick. Kristen giggled by the side, eating her tofu-rice.

"Do you wanna go to Slice of Heaven later?"

"Sure!"

"All right, I'll meet you at my car at 4.30. Its the black Hummer."

"Cool, see ya."

He walked away to the soccer boys table. Kristen squeezed Massie's arms.

"EHMAGAWD! You just got a date with Josh Hotz! OMG! Do me a favor please?"

"Sure, I am your very humble lady-in-waiting." Massie giggled.

"Can you ask him who Dune Baxter likes? Cause I kinda have a huge crush on him!"

"Sure, no prob."

The rest of the soccer-playing girls sat down next to them, Massie was introduced to Maya, Emily, Spencer, Hannah, Allison, Blair, Samantha, Sasha, and Steph, who were all hard-core soccer players. They immediatly bonded and decided on a Friday girl's night out.

Westchester, NY

BOCDHS Soccer Field No.2

Monday, August 19th

2:30 PM

Damn. Derrick was right when he said the new coach would be tough. She even had hair on her leg! And like, scars over her arms, face, and legs. Massie had changed out of her dress and into the school's Siren's practice soccer outfit. The new coach introduced herself as Coach Burns. She introduced the responsibility of being on the soccer team, and led everyone to do the scrimmages and drills. After an hour of hard-working, the coach smiled and told them off to the showers. Massie was so tired by then and her face was covered in dirt she looked like she just came out of a battle. They hit the showers, and the coach later on told them that they would know if they were on the team by tomorrow.

Massie went through all of her classes, finally, when the bell for 4:30 rang, Massie ran to the parking lot to find Josh. Right on his word, he was waiting standing by his Hummer, reading a book. Massie silently crawled into the driver seat, and honked reaaal loud. Josh jumped up by the noise, and gasped at the incredible scene. By then Massie was in hysterics, laughing her head off. She moved into the passenger seat, and Josh sat down in the drivers seat. He stared at her and said, "That. creeped me out." Massie was still laughing. "Seriously, you should have seen your face!" Josh stared at her, "It's not funny!" Massie kept on laughing.

"Let's go already!"

"Okay, okay, but you're in my car, so you will abide by my rules."

"Okay, okay." said Massie mimicking Josh's whiny tone.

They finally reached Slice of Heaven. They sat down, and the waitress came over.

"Hello, I'm Brenda and I'm your server tonight. What would you like to order?" she winked at Josh, who was oblivious to it all.

"Uh...i'm gonna have a regular coke, a veggie calorie-burning pizza with extra low-fat cheese, and cheese fries." said Massie

"Wow, you sure do eat alot. Are you sure about the regular coke? Not diet?" Brenda glared with jealousy.

"She wants a regular, and you want your job. And I want a coke float with a protein enriched ham and mushroom pizza with extra protein-filled cheese and a tiramisu cake. Large." said Josh.

Brenda narrowed her eyes. "Yes that will be $45.60"

Massie took out her weaved leather wallet.

"It's okay Mass, I got it. I know the boss and he gives me a 50% discount." he grinned.

Massie smiled back.

Brenda took their orders and walked away in a huff.

"That girl's got more issues than Us Weekly." sighed Massie.

Josh chuckled.

"So tell me more about you." said Josh.

"Well, I used to go to ADD."

"Why did you transfer?"

"Uh. My dad's job." Massie lied.

"Cool. So how come you and Alicia are fighting?"

"Well, she was being a bitch to me and she needed to know who was boss."

"Uhuh. Yeah she's like that."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Yeah sure, so how do you think of this school?"

"Well, the environment is really crappy, the teachers are the nicest they treat us like their children, the homework is so easy my baby brother could do it!" Massie said sarcastically.

"Haha, you a have a brother?"

"Um. Not anymore. He died when I was 3 so I hardly remember him." Massie pinched herself for bringing it up.

"Yeah. You know Dune Baxter? He had a lil' sis called Ripple but she got in a car accident last year and he's still not over it."

"Dune? Oh that's so sad. BTW do you know if he's interested in...anyone?"

"Whaddaya mean?"

"My friend Kristen likes him." Massie confessed.

"Kristen? She's pretty cool. Yeah I think Dune kinda likes her, but more as a friend ya know? They hooked up once during this party but Kristen caught him kissing another girl the later hour."

"Ehmagawd. I wonder why she still likes him."

"Yeah, but they do kinda match."

The food arrived, and Josh shared his tiramisu with Massie. They were laughing and flirting together when the soccer boys walked in.

"Yo Josh Whatup! Who's that chick next to you?" shouted a guy with long blonde hair and gorgeous eyes.

Massie turned around, and saw Derrick with them.

"Shit." she said.

"What's wrong Mass?" asked Josh.

"I kinda promised Derrick I'd practice soccer with him after school but totally forgot and ditched him."

"Oh, it's no big deal. He probably had Alicia to keep him company while waiting."

"Oh yeah whatevs."

Derrick walked over to Josh and Massie.

"Massie? What are you doin here? I thought I asked you to come practice with me after school?" he sounded very pissed.

"Yeah...about...that..Sorry! I was like kinda tired from tryouts so I went to dinner here with Josh...Sorry I didn't let you know beforehand..." Massie bit her lip.

"Well, you had me friggin waitin in the soccer field in the friggin hot sun and with Alicia whining like a pussy to leave and go to her house!" he burst out.

The people are eating turned heads and looked at them.

"Look, I'm sorry about ditching you, just tell me how to make it up."

"You know what? Forget it." Derrick turned around and sat down with the soccer boys in the far far table.

"You ditched him for me? Awww, that's so sweet." said Josh grinning.

"Ha,Ha, now I've got 2 people who put on their blacklist."

"Well, it's getting late, so I'll drive you home now?"

"Yeah."

They got in his Hummer and drove to Massie's apartment.

"I had fun with you today." smiled Josh.

"Me too, did you see Brenda's face when you spilled coke on her shirt? She was like, Do it again! Hahahahaha..."

They cracked up at the thought.

"Well, I should be going now, drive home safely." Massie smiled at him.

"Yeah." he grinned, with his ah-dorable dimples.

He leaned forward towards Massie's face. Massie closed her eyes gently. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Massie leaned in.

"Hello! This is a decent living place! Please show now PDA here! Ugh, teenagers these days, they should all recieve education in jail!" complained a blonde hair big breasted slutty middle-aged women who looked very similar to Massie's mom.

"Shit! That's my mom!" Massie bent down from the passenger seat, to hide her face.

"Yeah! Hide your face, show no decency! Now get out of my house!"

"Massie are you okay? I think she's gone now." said Josh quietly.

"Okay. Whoo. That was frightening." Massie sat up straight. Josh leaned forward again, kissing her on perfect timing again. Massie kissed him back, tasting the sweet tiramisu flacor on his lips. A tongue slipped in her mouth, surprising her. Massie pulled her face away.

"Um, I should go now." she quickly grabbed her book and bags and sprinted into her apartment.

Josh stared as her shadow disappeared. There was a piece of paper on the passenger seat. Massie must have left it behind. Josh took it and held it up to read in the moonlight.

_This was fun. Soccer practice at 5 tmr? :) My numbers 917-223-400  
_

Josh took out his Iphone, and speed-texted back.

_Sure. I'd love too._


End file.
